


Let's Talk About Sex - With Lex

by ladykardasi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Clark saw the light.Answers the challenge “An all dialogue NC17 sex scene.”Beta: Jade. Thanks, honey. You are a gem.





	Let's Talk About Sex - With Lex

”Lex.”

”Yeah?”

”Um...I’ve been thinking about something.”

“M-hmm? What?”

“I’m not sure I want to tell you.”

“You’re not sure you want to tell me? So why did you bring it up?”

“I don’t know.”

“Care to explain that?”

“Um. No? Forget it, okay.”

“Oh, come on, Clark. You can’t start a conversation by telling me you’ve been thinking about something and then just not tell me.”

“Right, but you ... I don’t want to mess things up.”

“What things?”

“You. Me.”

“We’re friends, Clark. Nothing you say could mess things up.” 

“Right.” 

“I promise. On my father’s grave.” 

*snort*

“Don’t snort at me.” 

“It’s kind of...”

“I’m waiting.”

“Well, give me a second here, Lex. I’m trying to figure out where to start.”

“At the beginning would be good.”

“Yeah, well. Not everyone is as worldly and blasé about life as you are. Give a guy a second to think, will you?”

“Sorry, sorry, Clark. I’ll shut up now.”

“I’ll believe *that* when I see it.”

“...”

“...”

“So, do I need to be worldly to take this thing you might or might not tell me?”

“You promised you’d be quiet.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“I think you need to be kinda worldly to take this. I’m not sure...”

“God, Clark. Fine. If you don’t want to talk about it, then let’s just get on with the pool game, okay? It’s your shot.”

“I just... Lex.”

“Yes?” *sigh*

“Doyouwantme?”

“What?!”

“I said ...” 

“I heard you the first time. What made you ... Why?” 

“I just ...”

“Clark, I...”

“It’s the way you look at me.”

“The way I look at you? Like what?” 

“You know...” 

“No, I don’t know.” 

“Like I’m a happy meal with legs.” 

“A happy meal with legs? I’m sure I’ve never looked at you like you were a happy meal with legs. I so do not like McDonald’s.”

“You know what I mean. You look at me like you want to eat me.”

“...”

“Lex?”

“I think you caught me unawares.”

“Unawares? About what?”

“I’m sorry. Does my looking at you make you uncomfortable?”

“Not exactly...”

“You’ve got to give me something more than that to work with here.” 

“I don’t know, Lex. Until you came to Smallville, I barely even knew guys could feel like that about other guys.” 

“And now?”

“Now, I know ... more.”

“More?”

“Yeah. We do have a computer.”

“Okay, and your having this computer made you aware of the guys loving guys thing?” 

“Not exactly. I...I knew about it before, obviously. I just had no idea guys could do that...you know, to each other.” 

“What else, Clark?”

“I....”

“You noticed me looking at you?”

“Yeah.”

“And that made you curious.”

“Um.”

“Not uncomfortable?”

“Not really. Not uncomfortable, you know like uncomfortable. Just hot-uncomfortable. Hot, you know. Like... horny.” 

“Oh, Clark.” 

“You flirt with me.”

“I didn’t think you noticed.” 

“I didn’t, at first. Not consciously, but then, it always made me feel weird. I get hard and you make me blush all the time... and you smell so good, and... Lex, what are you doing?”

“Getting closer so you can sniff me?”

“Oh.”

“Do I smell good?” 

“Yeah.”

“What if I told you I think you smell good, too?” 

“You do?”

“Yeah, very good, Clark. You smell like...the sun and the great outdoors.”

“How about a taste?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Oh, that’s good, Lex. So good. Your mouth. I’ve thought about your mouth so much.”

“What have you thought about my mouth?”

“I’d like to kiss it.”

“Then do.”

“...”

“...”

*moan*

“What else have you thought about, Clark?”

“I... um... I would...” 

“...”

“Lex, I...“

“Say it.” 

“I ... I can’t. God. It’s too embarrassing.”

“You can tell me anything, Clark. I want to hear it. I want to hear what you’d like me to do with my mouth. Tell me.”

“I’d like you to... “

“What?”

“Take me in your mouth.”

“In your mouth. Want me to wrap my mouth around you? Where?”

“My... Lex. Don’t make me say it.”

“You want me to suck you off, is that it?”

“Yeah, God. Yeah, Lex. I want you to...suck me.”

“Would that feel good to you?” 

“Yeah.”

“What about this?”

“Oh. Good. That’s good, too.”

“Which part? My hand on your cock, stroking it through your pants, or my tongue at your neck?”

“Uh... both. Oh, God, both feel good. So good. “

“You taste good. You’re right, I do want to eat you. ”

“I didn’t... I wasn’t sure you wanted to...this.”

“You must be joking. I’ve wanted you since day one. Your beautiful mouth and your sexy ass. Damn, Clark. I’ve been a saint.” 

“Hardly.” 

“Yeah, I’m hard. Want to feel it? Here, touch me.”

“Oh, Lex. God.” 

”Yeah, do that again. A little... Yes, oh, yes.” 

“Fuck. You feel good. Can I...?

“Be my guest.” 

“Your nipples are like pebbles, Lex.” 

“I’m all hard for you. Not just my nipples, either.” 

“Mmm. You taste good, too.” 

“Oh fuck, Clark. Do that again, bite me just a little bit. Like that, more. Yeah...”

“Is that okay?”

“That’s good. I think I could come like this.” 

“Oh, Lex.” 

“Yeah, come on. Let’s move over to the couch. Get that shirt off of you.”

“You too, Lex.”

“Oh yes, you’re beautiful, so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful too. Really sexy.”

breathless laughter

“I’m glad you think so, Clark.” 

“Oh fuck. I want to feel you.”

“Here, let me help you.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Lex?”

“What? Opening your pants? If I don’t, you won’t get what you want.”

“I know, but I never thought you’d...”

“I want you.”

“Me too, Lex. For so long.” 

“You’re so fucking sweet. I could kiss you all day.”

“Nothing more?”

“You have no idea what I want to do to you.” 

“I think I’ve got some idea.” 

“Right. Pull your pants down, you little tease – and your boxers. Just like that. Oh, wow. Nothing on you is small, is it?” 

“Lex!”

“Relax, Clark. I’m just teasing. You’re beautiful, so hard for me. You want me to suck you now, don’t you?”

“I...Yes, Lex. Oh yeah. Just stop teasing me...oh!” 

“Mmm.”

“Fuck. Lex. Oh, your mouth. Your mouth...feels so good. So good. I’m gonna...”

“Shhh. Take it easy.”

“Don’t stop, Lex. Don’t. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t. Just let yourself go. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Please, Lex. Don’t talk so much, just...suck me.”

gasp

“I love it when you talk dirty.” 

“...”

“Oh, yeah. Oh, God.”

“Hold still, Clark.”

“Fuck, I can’t. That’s so good. Your tongue. Oh, fuck. I’m going to come. Oh!” 

“...”

“Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“That was really good.” 

*laugh*

“No, I mean it. I never thought it would feel that good.”

“I’m glad.”

“What about you, Lex? What do you want me to do?”

“I...”

“You want me to suck you off?”

“Your hand is fine, Clark. Just touch me. Right here.”

“Oh, damn. You’re hard.”

soft moan

“Pretty close, too, I might add.” 

“You wanna come like this? Or in my mouth? I’d like to taste you.”

“Not now. I don’t want to move. Your hand’s so big, so warm. Feels so good on my cock. Just touch me, Clark. I’ll let you suck me whenever you want. Just get me off. Damn.”

“You talk a lot when you’re horny, Lex.” 

“Yeah... yeah. I know. Like that. Oh yeah. A little faster, and touch my balls with your other hand. That’s good, oh, fuck. I’ve dreamed about this so many times. Oh... oh yes. Clark!”

”...”

“...”

“We made a mess, Lex.”

“So we did.” 

“You sprayed come all over me.” 

“Uh-huh. Your point?”

“I never had anyone else’s come all over me before. It’s a funny feeling.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No, Lex. You can come all over me whenever you want to.”

laugh

“Thanks, Clark. I just might take you up on that. Often.” 

END


End file.
